Mi Destino
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Ash sufre por la traición de Misty. Una amiga de él le ayudara a superar el dolor. Una historia basada en el anime, pero con un arco argumental completamente diferente.


Mi destino.

Aun recuerda exactamente el día que sucedió eso, sí fue doloroso, pero si no hubiera sido por "eso", hoy no sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, al menos de mi mundo.

Yo caminaba a la casa de Misty, mi novia con la cual ya llevaba casi un año siendo su novio. Ese Día era muy hermoso, yo llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano el cual contenía rosas en sus tonos rojo y blanco, así como algunos tulipanes. Pensaba tanto en ella ese día que no me acorde si le gustarían.

Voltee y mire al cielo solo para ver una parvada de pidgey que me hicieron recordar al pidgeot que alguna vez tuve hace tiempo. Llegue a su casa y entonces toque la puerta. Nada, volví a tocar y nada, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño. Abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio y me dirigí a su cuarto y entonces la vi… ella se estaba besando con un extraño no supe quien era la verdad. Después de estar parado ahí dos minutos ella me miro con horror y vi la cara de ese extraño.

-Ash, mi amor, te juro… te juro que yo- con cada palabra que salía de su boca, sabía que ella se canso de mí. Mire para bajo solo para dirigirme a la salida. –No te vayas- dijo ella mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-Adiós Misty, gracias por todo, espero que tu y Tracy sean felices- dije antes de salir de aquel lugar. Una vez fuera me di cuenta que empezó a llover y me fui corriendo de aquél lugar para dirigirme a un parque cercano.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras sentía como unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. No me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo y rival estaba pasando por ahí

-Ash que sucedió amigo- dijo Gary preocupado al verme en ese estado.

-Termine con ella- dije mientras abrazaba a Gary el cual era como un hermano para mí.

Pasaron tres días en los que quería que el suelo me tragara, quería morirme, en esos tres días Gary y mi Madre así como el abuelo de Gary, el Prof. Oak me decían que siempre me apoyarían al igual que mis pokemon sobre todo Pikachu el cual me electrocutaba cuando decía tonterías sobre la vida. Bianca, Trip, Paul, Brock y mi primo Jimmy y su novia Casey trataban de darme ánimos en la escuela, mientras que terminaron toda relación con Misty pues le hablaban porque yo era su novio. Yo estaba en la azotea de la escuela mirando la ciudad Verde la cual era muy grande y no me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí…

-Ash- escuche su voz, su dulce voz en tono de preocupación. Me voltee y mire sus ojos color violeta y cabello verde lacio. Ese rostro que lo veía desde que era niño y siempre nos consideramos los mejore amigos.

-Hola Sabrina- le conteste en un tono seco el cual no era aquel mío, sobre todo con ella que siempre se preocupaba por mí. La única respuesta que recibí fue un abrazo por parte de ella y de repente sentí como lagrimas bajan de nuevo por mi rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo Sabrina mientras me abrazaba, ese día sentí que siempre podía contar con ella como con mi hermano Gary.

Volví a ser el mismo de antes gracias a mis amigos, incluso me sorprendi mucho que Paul me ayudara la verdad como siempre esta amargado en el fondo el era un amigo con el que podía contar. Misty se cambio de escuela y creo que de ciudad a los cuatro días. Sabrina y yo nos hicimos más unidos que antes y entonces un día…

-Sabrina te quiero decir algo- lo dije un tono serio, muy pero my serio que asusto a Sabrina un poco al parecer.

-Sí- dijo algo nerviosa, de hecho creo que se debió a que por error ella había tirado mi almuerzo hace rato y se dio a la fuga.

-Ya no quiero ser tu amigo…- dije con la misma seriedad, en eso noto como ella baja su mirada mientras algunas gotas de agua caían al suelo, era sus lágrimas.

-Entiendo- dijo ella mientras se preparaba para irse de ahí. En ese momento la sujete –Ash, por favor no sigas- dijo Sabrina mientras vi sus ojos muy brillosos por las lágrimas que derramo.

-No déjame continuar- dije mientras respiraba profundo y mis mejillas se ponían rojas, pues las sentía muy calientes –No quiero ser tu amigo, pues yo… yo… ¡SABRINA YO QUIERO SER TU NOVIO!- grite mientras la veía a ella.

-Ash- dijo ella, después de eso me dio una cachetada –No vuelvas a hacerme eso, tonto.- dijo para después abrazarme y llorar –Por sus puesto que quiero ser tu novia-

Ahora han pasado dos años y el amor que nos tenemos es mucho, bueno, a veces le hago bromas y termino castigado, pero soy feliz. En estos momentos yo estoy durmiendo con ella, pues ella ya estaba cansada después de hacer… bueno solo me siento feliz por tener a mi princesa conmigo.

-Y yo con tener a mi príncipe, mi héroe y a la persona que más amo- dijo Sabrina mientras habría los ojos solo para verme.

-Se me olvido que eres psíquica- dije mientras la ponía sobre mi y acostaba su cabeza en mi pecho le daba un beso en su cabecita. Ella estaba con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, se ve tan tierna. –Tu eres mi destino- dije mientras ella empezó a abrazarme para volver a quedarse dormida, yo solo la abrace más fuerte y poco a poco cerraba mis ojos no sin antes decirle.

-Te quiero mucho, princesa-


End file.
